I Miss You
by nufze
Summary: Chiaki dan Nodame kini tengah sibuk menikmati mimpi mereka. Namun sayangnya Chiaki harus mengejar mimpinya dengan selalu meninggalkan Nodame sendirian di Prancis. Nodame mulai kesepian dan merindukan Chiaki, namun apakah Chiaki juga merindukan Nodame dengan segala kesuksesannya? [One Shoot]


**I Miss You**

by : nufze

Nodame Cantabile Fanfiction (too much error but wish you enjoy it)

.

.

_I want you here with me  
Like how I pictured it  
So I don't have to keep imagining_

.

.

Langit Belgia terlihat begitu indah malam ini, walau cahaya bintang-bintang itu terbias dari cahaya kota tapi langit tetap memancarkan keindahannya. Chiaki menyeruput coklat panas, membayangkan banyak hal. Tersenyum sendiri mengingat kehidupannya sekarang sebagai konduktor, sejak awal ia yang harus terjerat dengan jurusan pianonya kini telah berhasil bangun dan mekar menjadi salah satu konduktor yang dikenal dunia. Malam ini sepi, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Entah mengapa setoreh senyuman kecil itu secara konstan terus tersungging diwajah tampannya, jika gadis itu disini pasti akan berbeda—tidak akan sesepi ini.

_Biip—Biip!_

Melihat layar teleponnya yang bertuliskan 'Nodame Megumi' pria muda itu tersenyum lebar dan dengan sigap menjawab panggilan dari wanita weirdo-nya itu. "Oi, ada apa _hentai-onna_?" tanya Chiaki dengan suara mengejeknya yang khas padahal jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tidak ingin mengejek Nodame melainkan menanyakan kabarnya, menanyakan padanya 'apa kau merindukanku?'.

"Chiaki-senpaaai, Nodame akan ada _recital_ kedua di Prancis! Kapan senpai pulang? Nodame ingin senpai melihat perkembanganku!" Senyuman Chiaki semakin lebar mendengar entusiasme Nodame namun tak butuh 3 detik senyuman itu berubah menjadi masam. Ia teringat, bulan ini ia tidak akan bisa kembali ke Prancis mengingat konsernya bersama Stressman yang kedua ini tidak mungkin bisa ditinggalkan.

"_Gomen, _Nodame. Aku tidak bisa hadir, tapi aku berharap kau bermain dengan baik. Jangan lupa kirimkan hasil permainanmu padaku ya?" dengan ragu Chiaki menjawab Nodame. Mungkin sekarang respon Nodame akan merungut dan menangis memintanya untuk pulang, atau mungkin ia akan menutup telepon secara tiba-tiba. Atau….mungkin gadis manis nan aneh itu malah mengabaikan Chiaki dan menjadikan detik-detik sepi itu terasa seperti berjam-jam.

"Ah! Nodame yang salah senpai. Nodame terlalu senang jadi lupa kalau sekarang senpai sedang sibuk. _Gomen _senpai, Nodame sudah mengganggu waktu senpai. _Ganbatte ne _untuk konser senpai! Hehehe," Chiaki tercengang. Jawaban Nodame barusan terdengar begitu bijaksana dan dewasa, tidak seperti Nodame yang kekanak-kanakan yang ia kenal. Mungkin tiga bulan yang berlalu tanpa bertemu telah membuat Nodame menjadi dewasa. Tapi, entah mengapa hati Chiaki terasa berat. Ia terbiasa mendengar rengekan manja Nodame, terbiasa mendengar keluhan gadis itu, namun sekarang apakah gadis itu mencoba untuk memahami? Sesuatu yang terdengar mustahil bagi Chiaki untuk seorang Nodame.

Chiaki menghela nafas panjang, "Nodame, kau tidak menggangguku…" beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu baru meresponnya, "Syukurlah kalau begitu, Chiaki-senpai! Ah, sudah malam! Waktunya senpai istirahat bukan? Semangat untuk konsernya _ne _senpai!" jawaban ceria Nodame malah membuat hati Chiaki terasa aneh dan pahit. Tidak biasanya dia begini, Nodame adalah gadis yang vokal—seorang gadis yang selalu menyuarakan apa isi hatinya, jika ia sedang marah maka ia akan marah, jika ia sedang bahagia maka ia akan bahagia. Tapi kenapa rasanya suara ceria Nodame barusan terdengar begitu tulus tapi disaat yang sama terdengar palsu ditelinga Chiaki.

"_Ne _senpai! _Oyasuminasai!"_

"Tunggu !— tapi rupanya sudah telat, gadis itu sudah mematikan teleponnya. Chiaki kembali menghela nafasnya, berusaha keras memikirkan apa salah yang ia lakukan sehingga Nodame bertingkah aneh begitu. Ah, salahnya juga terlalu sibuk berkeliling dunia dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di Prancis. Salahnya juga, yang selalu tidak jujur pada hatinya. Padahal dalam satu bulan pernah mereka tidak saling menghubungi sama sekali kecuali Chiaki yang berinisiatif—sayangnya, harga diri Chiaki terlalu tinggi untuk rutin menghubungi gadis itu.

"Nodame…" bisiknya pelan. gadis itu selalu membuatnya khawatir untuk meninggalkannya sendiri, apakah dia sudah makan? Apa makanan yang ia makanan bergizi? Apa makanannya enak untuknya? Nodame suka sekali makanan Italia. Ah! Kenapa pikiran Chiaki tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh Nodame. Hatinya terasa sesak, dan entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba ingin mendengar suara Nodame lagi untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Dengan sigap Chiaki meraih handphonenya, mengetik nama Nodame namun rupanya harga diri Chiaki masih menjadi dinding tebal bagi sikapnya, cukup lama Chiaki memandang tulisan '_dial' _namun ia tak kunjung memencetnya dan malah terdiam. Ratusan kemungkinan sedang menjalar di seluruh neuron otaknya, kenapa ia tiba-tiba begini? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba sesak karena Nodame? Kenapa ia begitu ingin memastikan kalau Nodame baik-baik saja.

Samar-samar suara Stressman menghantui Chisaki, 'Kau harus membedakan batas antara musik dan perasaanmu, Chiaki…' Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia tahu, ia tahu kalau Nodame teramat berarti baginya. Gadis itu adalah cahayanya, membukakan pintu harapannya yang dulu nyaris sirna untuk menjadi konduktor. Gadis itu pula yang membuat ia merasakan banyak hal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan dengan wanita lain yang pernah ia temukan. Tapi, pikiran dan hatinya selalu bertentangan.

* * *

.

.

.

"Baka! Baka, Nodame no baka!" gerutu Nodame sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengganggu Chiaki-senpai. Dia pasti sangat sibuk dan aku malah mengganggunya. Kalau aku begini terus, mana mau Chiaki-senpai bersama Nodame? Nodame harus bisa dewasa supaya Chiaki-senpai tidak kesal denganku." Nodame memandangi foto yang terpajang di samping ranjangnya. Fotonya dan Chiaki di menara Eiffel, di gambar itu terlihat senyuman Chiaki yang begitu tampan dan wajah Nodame dengan senyuman lebarnya. Ah, kapan mereka berdua bisa jalan-jalan lagi seperti dulu.

"Sekarang Chiaki-senpai sangat sibuk. Jadi Nodame harus bisa dewasa dan mengerti. Nodame itu wanita tangguh! Ganbatte!"

Nodame tersenyum meyakinkan dirinya. Tanpa ia sadari lelehan air mata membasahi pipinya. Ia sudah bisa mandiri selama tiga bulan Chiaki meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia sudah bisa berbicara dengan bahasa prancis cukup baik sekarang. Ia sudah tidak bergantung lagi, ia sudah bisa bermain transcendental dengan sangat baik hingga dapat pujian dari Professor Auclair. Tapi semuanya terasa kurang jika ia sendirian. Semuanya terasa kosong tanpa Chiaki disisinya…

Gadis mungil itu kemudian meraih _frame _foto itu dan mengusap gambar Chiaki lembut "Nodame merindukanmu Chiaki-senpai…sangat, sangat rindu!" dipeluk _frame _itu erat. Berharap itu bisa sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya.

"Nodame! Nodame!" suara Frank membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan sigap Nodame menyeka air matanya dan meletakan _frame _itu ditempatnya. Tak lama Frank muncul dan ketika menatap Nodame, pria pirang itu sedikit terkejut.

"Apa kau menangis, Nodame?" tanya Frank polos sebelum mendudukan dirinya di depan Nodame. Jawaban dari gadis itu hanya gelengan lemah disertai senyuman manis. Hal ini justru membuat Frank semakin mengkhawatirkan Nodame. Pria itu kemudian mengelus rambut Nodame yang mulai tumbuh panjang itu.

"Jika kau ada masalah, berbagilah denganku. Aku temanmu bukan?"

"Tenang saja, Frank. Nodame baik-baik saja kok!" jawab Nodame dengan nada riangnya yang terdengar palsu di telinga Frank. Pria itu hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban keras kepala Nodame.

"Lusa adalah _recital_mu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan dan memberimu semangat. Kau harus makan dan tidur dengan baik, berhenti memainkan _transcendental_ ala Rui karena _transcendental_ milikmu itu unik, Nodame. Berhenti menyakiti dirimu ya?"

Nodame tersenyum mendengar ucapan Frank kemudian mengangguk lemah. Jadi itu yang dipikirkannya, mungkin semua orang yang mendengarkan permainan _transcendental_ku akan berpikir bahwa aku berusaha keras meniru gaya permainan orang lain. Mungkin Chiaki-senpai juga berpikir begitu saat ia melihatku bermain tempo lalu, pasti ia menertawaiku dalam hatinya karena permainanku masih kalah jauuuh sekali dengan permainan Rui…

"Terima kasih, Frank! Nodame akan mengikuti semua nasehatmu. Doakan Nodame, _ne?_" Frank tersenyum melihat Nodame yang kembali ceria. Mungkin ia tidak bisa membuat ceria itu tulus seperti yang dilakukan Chiaki, tapi setidaknya gadis itu tersenyum. Setidaknya ia berhasil membuat gadis itu bersemangat.

"Ah, aku membawakanmu _lasagna _porsi besar. Jangan lupa dimakan ya! Selamat malam, Nodame." ucap Frank sebelum menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Nodame sendirian. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Nodame kembali menitikkan air matanya lagi. Oh, sungguh perasaan ini membuatnya terasa sesak.

_Nodame merindukan Chiaki-senpai, Nodame ingin senpai ada di sini bersamaku, mendengarkan dentingan piano yang Nodame mainkan kemudian mengkritik permainan Nodame supaya Nodame bisa lebih baik. Is it too much to ask for someone as great as you, Senpai? Is it too much? Well, I guess it's too much._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Chiaki kehilangan konsentrasinya. Berkali-kali ia gagal sinkron dengan orkestranya. Ia seperti pria penggila musik yang kehilangan sinerginya dengan bagian orkestranya, dan itu membuat Stresman acapkali menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada yang tidak beres disini…

Stresman menghampiri Chiaki yang tengah stress ditengah-tengah gerutuan orkestranya. "Chiaki, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Chiaki hanya bisa menuruti perintah gurunya itu. Stresman membawa mereka ke ruangan ganti yang sepi. Dan Chiaki tak menyadari tatapan serius yang langka dari gurunya itu, mungkin ia akan dihukum dengan memborong majalah porno di Belgia atau apalah.

"Ada apa denganmu, little maestro?" pertanyaan Stresman membuat Chiaki terkejut. Pria itu jujur tidak tahu apa yang salah pada dirinya, tapi entahlah pikirannya sekarang sedang dipenuhi seseorang. Dan ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini, ia gelisah dan teramat gelisah. Bahkan ia tidak pernah menghadapi ini saat hendak menghadapi panggung perdananya. Hatinya seperti dilubangi dan ia merasa terus mencari pelengkap lubang itu dan perasaan itu sangatlah membuatnya sulit untuk fokus.

"Baiklah ku anggap diammu itu adalah jawabannya, Chiaki. Kita tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menjadi konduktor saat perasaan pribadimu mengacaukan _orchestra_. Tapi jika kau bisa mengendalikannya, mungkin aku bisa pertimbangkan kembali," Stresman menatap Chiaki intens. Sementara yang ditatap terus mengalihkan tatapan tajam itu.

Chiaki memejamkan matanya sesaat, mengatur ritmenya sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya bingung…" Stresman yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Rupanya pria bodoh ini masih terlalu bocah untuk menjadi pria sejati.

"Apalagi yang kau bingungkan? Jelas saja kau bingung, kau menggantungkan gadis manis itu terus menerus. Jelas saja kau bingung, itu dampak rasa takutmu akan kepemilikanmu padanya—padahal jelas sekali kau sama sekali tertarik untuk menyelami perasaannya." Ah! Sial! Kenapa pria tua itu selalu tepat sasaran jika itu berhubungan dengan romansanya dengan Nodame. Ah, nama itu lagi…_Nodame._

"Gadis seperti _dia_ hanya ada satu di dunia, Chiaki. Kau takkan pernah menemukan gadis setangguh, seberbakat dan seunik dia. Jika kau tidak tertarik menyelami hatinya dan bersikap jujur maka lebih baik kau buang saja dia, karena kurasa dia hanya akan menjadi penghambat bagimu. Aku akan mencarikan gadis paling cantik untukmu, kurasa gadis pilihanku akan memuaskanmu dan—BUGH! Secara refleks tinju Chiaki mendarat di pipi Stresman. Entah mengapa ia sangat murka, ia tidak rela Nodame disebut sebagai penghambatnya. Ia tidak rela Nodame digantikan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus membuang Nodame dan beralih ke wanita lain. Chiaki tahu, wanita yang paling memahaminya adalah Nodame. Chiaki juga tahu, Nodame lah yang membuatnya seperti ini, membuatnya menjadi konduktor seperti yang ia impikan. Dan untuk ucapan Stresman tentang Nodame, Chiaki tidak bisa mentolerirnya.

"Dia…tidak tergantikan, kau pak tua mendokusai!" geram Chiaki. Stresman kemudian tersenyum mendengarnya. Chiaki terkejut, jujur dia juga berhak untuk mendapat tinju balik tapi yang ia dapat adalah senyuman dari guru hentainya itu.

"Pergilah, Chiaki. Kali ini biarkan aku yang memimpin orchestra. Jangan menunggu lagi, atau akan ada pria lain yang bisa menggantikanmu disisinya." Dengan perlahan Stresman kembali berdiri dan menatap Chiaki lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan yang bijaksana. "Jangan sampai kau menyesal. Dia sangat mencintaimu, jujurlah padanya tentang apa yang kau rasakan. Jika kau tidak suka, maka campakkan ia sekarang, tapi jika kau suka, maka ambil dia dan bawa dia bersamamu." Ucap Stresman sambil menyeka sedikit luka diujung bibirnya ulah Chiaki barusan.

"Apa aku begitu mudah terbaca?" tanya Chiaki sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan ruang itu. stresman hanya menjawab dengan tawanya yang khas dan menyebalkan. Chiaki pun tersenyum, mungkin gurunya itu memang menyebalkan tapi mungkin itulah cara uniknya agar dia bisa jujur pada perasaannya.

* * *

.

.

.

_I want you here with me_

_Like how I pictured it_

_So, I don't have to keep imagining…_

_Is it too much to ask for something great?_

Hari ini adalah hari H milik Nodame. Gadis manis itu melirik gaun sederhana yang akan dikenakannya, sedikit tersenyum ketika ia teringat dulu _recital _perdananya dengan baju bangsawan eropa disertai wig anehnya. Namun kini, ia tidak akan aneh-aneh. Ia memilih gaun polos warna _pink pastel _selutut yang sederhana namun dengan model yang manis.

Nodame tersenyum lagi.

Ia berharap Chiaki bersamanya sekarang, dan melihatnya bermain. Tapi disisi yang sama Nodame mengerti itu tidak mungkin, mereka harus professional. Nodame tidak boleh mengganggu kecintaan Chiaki terhadap mimpinya. Itulah yang membuat Nodame kuat sampai kini, mimpi Chiaki harus tetap berjalan dan menari dengan indah. Nodame bertahan sendirian di negeri asing ini demi mimpinya memainkan piano di konser Chiaki. Demi mimpinya pula lah, Nodame mati-matian belajar not balok, belajar semua tentang musik dengan serius.

"Nodamee! Ada apa dengan wajah itu hah?" suara Tanya membuat Nodame tersadar. Deru mobil Frank melaju cepat menuju tempat _recital_ juga membuat Nodame tersadar, senyuman lebar tersungging indah di wajah polosnya. Nodame tidak sendirian, Nodame punya Tanya dan Frank. Mereka adalah keluarga baru Nodame di Prancis, harusnya Nodame bersyukur dan berhenti murung.

"Heeehehe, aku baik-baik saja! Tanya dan Frank nanti beri semangat Nodame ya!"

"Huh? Bukankah kami selalu memberimu semangat? Hanya saja semangat dari kami selalu gagal dan mukamu selalu saja masam." Keluh Tanya sambil berkacak pinggang khasnya. Frank pun meng-iyakan pernyataan Tanya, yang dijawab tawa lebar dari Nodame.

"_Gomen! _Tanya_, Gomen! _Frank." Ucap Nodame tulus sambil memeluk Tanya yang berada di sebelahnya. Sedangkan Frank yang sedang menyetir hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adegan Nodame dan Tanya. Dan entah mengapa kerinduan Nodame akan Chiaki sedikit terobati ketika ia berada di samping kedua sahabat Prancisnya itu. Mungkin Nodame hanya harus membuka hatinya selebar mungkin supaya dunianya biasa seluas dunia Chiaki.

* * *

.

.

.

Chiaki terlihat sangat kesal. Ini sudah teleponnya yang ke dua puluh namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu akan mengangkat telepon darinya. Dadanya semakin terasa sesak, mengingat hari ini adalah hari penting bagi Nodame, ia ingin berada di sana, di sisi gadis menyebalkan itu, ia ingin mendengarkan perkembangan gadisnya itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, berkali-kali ia menelpon namun tidak ada jawaban. Chiaki akhirnya menelpon Frank, berharap pria itu memberi tahu di mana lokasi tepatnya _recital _Nodame.

"Hallo Frank, aku—_biip! Biip" _tiba-tiba saja sambungannya terputus. Entah Frank sengaja memutusnya atau memang karena ada gangguang sinyal—tapi demi apapun, itu membuat Chiaki semakin murka.

Di lain tempat di Prancis, Frank memandang handphonenya dengan tatapan bersalah. Melirik ke bangku belakangnya di mana Nodame dan Tanya sedang sibuk bercerita dan tertawa. Pria pirang itu tersenyum getir. '_Maafkan aku Chiaki. Lebih baik Nodame seperti ini, jika kau tiba-tiba muncul, aku takut ia akan kembali murung. Karena kaulah alasan Nodame untuk sedih dan bertingkah menyedihkan—karena kau juga alasan Nodame untuk bahagia. Jadi lebih baik, kau jangan mengganggunya dulu.'_

"Frank, siapa yang menelpon?" tanya Nodame tiba-tiba. Frank hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Ah, siap-siap semuanya! Sebentar lagi kita tiba!" alih Frank.

* * *

.

.

.

5 jam sudah berlalu. Chiaki masih dalam posisi duduknya, ia sudah kembali dari bandara dan kini ia berada di apartemennya. Suasana kamar yang gelap dan keadaan hatinya yang kacau membuat Chiaki terlihat menyedihkan. _Kenapa begitu lama? Apa dia tidak membaca semua SMSku? Kenapa ia mengabaikanku? Kenapa hatiku terasa begitu tertekan sekarang. Bagaimana recitalnya? Bagaimana permainannya? Ah, Nodame kau benar-benar mendokusai onna._

Chiaki yang tidak tenang kemudian keluar dari apartemennya dan melirik ke arah pintu milik Nodame. _Oh tuhan, aku merindukannya! Suara menyebalkannya, saat ia bermanja-manja padaku, saat ia begitu polos dan bertingkah hentai. Apa kau merasakan ini juga? Perasaan sakit yang mengganggu ini jika aku belum melihat wajahmu? Aku merindukanmu Nodame…_

Perlahan Chiaki menuju pintu kamar Nodame. Berharap gadis itu tidak mengunci kamarnya. KREK! Benar saja! Gadis ceroboh itu pasti lupa untuk mengunci kamarnya. Ketika melangkah masuk Chiaki dibuat menganga oleh pemandangan di hadapannya. Kamar Nodame begitu rapih, semuanya tersusun pada tempatnya, lantai dan mejanya berkilau seperti dipel dan dilap setiap hari.

"Ini…mustahil…" gumam Chiaki terkagum-kagum. Pria itu terus melihat sekelilingnya dan kamar seorang Megumi Nodame memang sangatlah rapih dan bersih. Ini membuat Chiaki semakin gusar, bagaimana mungkin Nodame yang berantakan bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Usai kagumnya, Chiaki mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Nodame. _Wangi~ _sprei Nodame benar-benar wangi dan wanginya membuat Chiaki susah untuk tetap terjaga. Penerbangannya dari Belgia tanpa tidur, membuat Chiaki mengantuk. Perlahan pria itu menidurkan dirinya di atas ranjang Nodame. Dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Chiaki sempurna terlelap.

Beberapa waktu kemudian...

Pintu kamar Nodame terbuka. Rupanya gadis itu telah usai dari recitalnya. Perlahan-lahan ia melangkah menuju kamarnya, dan iris mata coklatnya terbelak kala melihat seorang pangeran sedang tertidur di kasurnya. Seorang pangeran tampan yang sangat Nodame nantikan kehadirannya kini tengah terbaring di kasurnya. Wajah galaknya kini terlihat begitu manis dan lembut, ketampanan pangeran itu memang tiada duanya bagi Nodame.

"Chiaki-senpai…"

Suara pelan Nodame rupanya tidak mampu menjangkau kesadaran Chiaki yang memang sedang lelah. Dan itu membuka kesempatan untuk Nodame supaya dapat memandangi wajah pangerannya itu lebih lama. Sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi wajah Nodame, tanpa terasa air mata menetes pelan di pipinya. Ah, sudah lama juga ia tidak memandangi wajah Chiaki yang polos tanpa dosa saat ia tertidur. Eh! Tiba-tiba Nodame terdiam, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya saat ia tengah terhenyak dengan momennya itu. Ada yang salah disini!

Dengan sigap gadis itu kemudian memegang pundak Chiaki, mengguncangkannya dan berharap pria muda itu terbangun, "Chiaki-senpai! Chiaki-senpai! Bangun sekarang! Banguuun!" Chiaki seketika saja terbangun karena suara berisik Nodame. Dengan setengah sadar ia melihat gadis yang terlihat panik di hadapannya. Namun kesadarannya langsung kembali ketika kedua telapak tangan Nodame menyentuh kedua sisi pipinya.

"Chiaki-senpai! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Nodame dengan nada paniknya. "Aku yang harusnya bertanya Nodame, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat handphonemu?" tanya balik Chiaki sedikit geram dengan tingkah Nodame. Bukankah seharusnya gadis itu memeluknya dan menyatakan kata-kata rindu bukan malah mempertanyakan kehadirannya.

"Aku serius senpai! Apa yang senpai-lakukan-di-sini?" kali ini rupanya gadis itu tidak main-main, nada seriusnya membuat Chiaki tercengang. Padahal sejujurnya dia juga tak kalah serius menanyakan kenapa gadis bodoh itu tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya—gadis itu harusnya mengerti seberapa paniknya Chiaki saat itu. Dan bagaimana mungkin dia bertanya apa yang Chiaki lakukan di sini? Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa sangat bodoh, bukankah sudah sangat jelas sebuah kemustahilan bagi seorang Chiaki untuk tidur di ranjang seseorang wanita jika wanita itu tidak berharga untuknya. Mustahil Chiaki menerobos masuk ke apartemen Nodame jika ia hanya berniat untuk tertidur. Jadi bukankah jelas? Alasannya berada di sini adalah gadis itu…gadis hentai, gadis baka, gadis mendokusainya. Ia di sini untuk Megumi Noda.

Melihat Chiaki yang hanya terdiam dan melihat tajam ke arahnya, Nodame mulai kesal. Tiba-tiba gadis itu spontan menangis, "Apa senpai lupa kalau hari ini senpai ada konser? Apa senpai lupa _hiks _kalau sekarang senpai seharusnya ada di Belgia? Apa senpai lupa itu, _hiks _bukankah konser yang ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk senpai meraih mimpi senpai? Tapi kenapa _hiks _sekarang senpai ada di sini? Apa Nodame bermimpi?" ucap Nodame sesegukan menahan luapan penasarannya itu.

"Nodame…" gumam Chiaki pelan sambil menatap nanar gadis bodoh di hadapannya itu. Takjub pada keinginan gadis itu untuk mengingatkannya akan konser berharganya di Belgia, takjub pada air mata peduli gadis itu padanya, takjub karena dia masihlah gadis bodoh yang karena bodohnya itulah Chiaki jadi bisa merasakan perasaan menakjubkan seperti ini. Tiba-tiba ia terngiang ucapan pak tua hentai gurunya, _"Gadis itu hanya ada satu di dunia, Chiaki. Kau takkan pernah menemukan gadis setangguh, seberbakat dan seunik dia…. _Ah! Benar, gadis seperti Nodame hanya akan ada satu. Gadis yang peduli pada mimpinya, gadis yang sinkron dengan mimpinya dan gadis yang mengerti akan kesibukannya. Dia memang tak tergantikan.

"Cepatlah pergi, senpai! Belgia tidak terlalu jauh dari Prancis, senpai masih ada waktu untuk ke sana!" tangan Nodame kemudian menarik Chiaki supaya bangkit dari duduknya. Namun suatu yang tidak Nodame kira kemudian terjadi. Chiaki menahan dirinya dan menarik Nodame ke pangkuannya, bibir Chiaki dengan gesit menemukan bibir Nodame. Setetes air mata mengalir saat Chiaki melumat lembut bibir Nodame. Entahlah ia merasa begitu lega, begitu lepas ketika Nodame ada di genggamannya, ketika Nodame ada di sampingnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chiaki melepas ciumannya, mata tajamnya menatap dalam wajah Nodame yang masih terlihat kaget. "Baka! Berhentilah memikirkan itu. Aku bisa menjadi konduktor untuk tur yang lain dan percayalah aku punya banyak kesempatan lain, Nodame." mendengar jawaban Chiaki, gadis itu terlihat sedikit lebih lega. Chiaki pun tersenyum melihat reaksi polos Nodame, tangannya mengangkat dagu mungil Nodame dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam di iris mata coklat indah milik Nodame.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Chiaki-senpai tiba-tiba pulang?" tanya Nodame pelan sambil menunduk tak berani membalas tatapan karismatik Chiaki. Rupanya yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab namun tertawa pelan. Tangan kekar Chiaki kemudian mengelus rambut Nodame yang mulai memanjang.

"Untukmu. Aku pulang untuk menemuimu. Tiga bulan bukan waktu yang singkat, walaupun aku sibuk tapi aku tidak mungkin menipu diriku lagi, aku pulang karena aku merindukanmu, Megumi…" Nodame tercengang. Pertama kali ini, Chiaki-senpainya tidak memanggilnya dengan nama depannya dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Nodame semerah kepiting rebus. Belum lagi senyuman Chiaki yang membuat Nodame menjadi sempurna salah tingkah.

Chiaki kemudian memeluk tubuh Nodame. Tersenyum lagi, karena gadis itu tidak menolak pelukannya, "Bukankah aku selalu egois? Aku yang membawamu kesini, tapi aku jugalah yang selalu membuatmu sendirian," namun Nodame menggeleng pelan. "Chiaki-senpai tidak egois! Bukankah kita ke Prancis bersama-sama untuk mengejar mimpi kita? Jadi aku tidak merasa sendirian karena aku tahu Chiaki-senpai yang selalu berpergian adalah senpai yang sedang terbang dan menggapai mimpinya. Begitu pun Nodame." ucap Nodame tulus sambil membalas pelukan Chiaki.

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Chiaki terus mendekap erat tubuh Nodame di pangkuannya. Dan Nodame hanya bisa terdiam menunggu balasan Chiaki. Walaupun dalam diam, Chiaki tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dan entah mengapa memeluk Nodame seperti ini membuatnya semakin mantap untuk menangguhkan gagasan pemikirannya.

Chiaki menghela nafasnya pelan, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Nodame benar-benar terpaku dan kehilangan nafasnya "Menikahlah denganku…"

"Menikahlah denganku, Megumi Noda." Perlahan Chiaki melepas pelukannya. Nodame yang tadinya membeku karena permintaan mendadak Chiaki tanpa ragu mengangguk girang dan kembali memeluk Chiaki dengan erat. Nodame sangat-sangat bahagia, semua ini di luar imajinasinya—di luar batas premisnya.

Mungkin dulu Chiaki tidak pernah terpikir untuk jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis aneh bernama Nodame tapi sekarang Chiaki tidak pernah bisa terpikir untuk menjalankan hidupnya tanpa kehadiran gadis aneh itu. Mungkin dulu Chiaki tidak pernah terpikir dunianya akan berubah hanya karena seorang wanita aneh, tapi sekarang ia merasa gadis aneh itulah yang merubah dunianya—membukakan jendela menuju dunia yang penuh warna untuknya.

Mungkin tidak perlu pernyataan cinta romantis '_aku cinta kamu' _bagi Nodame untuk memahami semua gelagat Chiaki, karena bagi Nodame pelukan Chiaki adalah pernyataan cinta yang paling romantis yang pernah ia bayangkan. Mungkin tidak butuh pacaran seperti yang ada di film-film romantis di Prancis untuk membuat Nodame selalu luluh dengan Chiaki, karena pinangan Chiaki untuk menikahinya jauh lebih romantis dari semua film _romance_ yang pernah ia tonton.

_You're all I want_  
_ So much it's hurting_...  
_ You're all I want_  
_ So much it's hurting..._

_._

_._

* * *

walaupun hypenya nodame cantabile itu udah lama banget. tapi entah kenapa tangan ini gatel banget pengen buat fic tentang mereka karena menurut saya itu film live actionnya lack of romance ;_; padahal berharap banget Chiaki menurunkan harga dirinya tapi kayanya susah haha jadilah saya bermimpi2. saya buatnya sambil dengerin lagunya 'one direction - something great' on repeat, entah inspirasinya dateng dari lagu itu. hehe some lyric juga dapet dari lagu itu :)

terima kasih u siapapun yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan. selamat puasa ! :)


End file.
